Red Love
by ww2killer
Summary: what would it be like if Issei and his friends we just regular students Issei and his male friends are at an all boys school but all that changes when the school allows girls in to the school and with that the school gets more crazier when Rias and her friends come to the school coming this Christmas (12/24) lemons in future chapters R&R
1. Chapter 0 new story

this is ww2killer giving the news for a new story hope you will enjoy this crazy school life with Issia and his friends with up date 2 per month just don't forget i have a medical need i need you to Read & Review please help me get better


	2. Chapter 1 new arrivers

Red love 1

this is ww2killer with a new story I am a fan of Highschool dxd in my story Issei and the rest of the cast are just regular students I don't own Highschool dxd just a fan I do own my OC'S.

I got the idea from Green Green but I wanted something as funny as it is with some extra situations between the boys and the girls Issei and his male friends vs. Rias with her female friends when their in school

lets start and remember R&R and enjoy

right now our story starts as the scene goes to a small town surrounded by deep woods and the mountains

we go to a big lake on one side on the left their is a second story highschool with a smaller building that is for the students bedrooms the school is name is Kuoh Academy an all boys school, and on the other side is Migi no mizūmi Academy an all girls school that has the same type of building as the boys school

we go to the boys side and we see every one getting ready for something till we go to a class room we look in to see 6 male students sitting on top of decks and leaning near the window

''so its almost time for the buses to get her huh''

''yeah everyone is getting really excided about today''

''you said it it's been in the school for four weeks ever since the headmaster Lucifer said that their were going to open up the all girls school across from our school''

''that's right Fuun their going to open it but it's been closed for 2 years it needs some work''

''yeah and since both schools are the same they want the girls to get used to our school since it is the same as the other school''

''yeah and everyone got so happy especially...''

he's cut off when something hits the closed door of the class room

''huh speak of the devils''

''SAJI, CHRIS, GASPER, FUUN, YUTO, KARASO its almost time''

Yuto ''Issei, Kenta what a surprise we were just talking about you''

Issei ''well duu we finally get something good out of this boring old boys school now we get girls here''

Kenta ''yeah ever since they closed the other school fun left this town''

Issei ''and that mean...''

Kenta ''we get the beauty of...''

Issei & Kenta ''boobs and panties''

they both say with the images of girls in bra's and panties go through their heads

Saji ''yeah we know you two won't stop talking about it ever since it was told to the whole school''

5 miles away their are 6 bus coming down the road

we go to the back of the bus to see two girls talking one with long black heir and the other with bright crimson red hair

''hey Ria's are you excided to come to this new school''

Ria's ''well yes but I wish my brother didn't pick me to come''

''aw come on at least some of your friends are here''

Ria's ''yeah I guess you right Akeno''

Akeno ''and beside maybe you'll meet someone cute''

as she said that a quick blush came to Ria's face

Ria's ''eh...what are you talking about Akeno''

Akeno ''well back in our old school all the guys their wanted you but you never dated''

Ria's ''I don't know but it's not like I'm going to fall in love in one day''

in another bus we see two girls with dark blue hair color one with long blue hair and the other one with short hair with a bit of heir covering her left eye

''now Reiko remember stay by me and don't forget your medicine''

Reiko ''I know I know but come on Jazmin loosen up you may be my older sister and only sister but lets have some fun here''

Jazmin ''I will but mother has told to take care of you and I don't want any of those boys to hurt you in anyway''

Reiko ''yeah yeah but maybe you'll get a boyfriend since you scared all the boys from our last school''

Jazmin ''grrrrrr''

she starts to get mad and shakes her fist in rage till

Jazmin ''it wasn't my fault since they were all perverts''

she tells Reiko while rubbing her fist on her little sisters head

Reiko ''ow ow okay let go Jazmin let go''

and about two rows away we see three girls one with long light orange pigtail and one with blue hair with a small piece of green and one with bring blonde hair

''oooh I can't wait to go to this school an all boys school now turn to for girls right Xenovia''

Xenovia ''yes but were going to this school to get used to it so we can go to the one on the other side of the lake okay Irina''

Irina ''yeah oh what about you Asia are you excised to go to a new school''

Asia ''am well yes I'm very happy to go''

she said quietly

in another bus we see four girls siting in the back one girl with short orange hair, then one with long orange hair, and one with short black hair, and one with short blonde hair

''hmm a new school and you know what that means right Akemi''

Akemi ''yeah you've been saying that ever since you were picked''

''yeah you wouldn't stop''

''well that's because I was with a lot of girl I only have had fun with three boys but they weren't enough as boy friends I still have my virginity I haven't even been kissed ohh''

''don't worry Shirley I'll find some one special just like ever animal they find someone special to mate with''

Shirley ''yeah your right maybe someone is waiting for you as a nature lover right Koi''

Koi ''yeah you may be right''

Shirley ''hey maybe they'll even be someone for mag...''

''don't say my real name''

Shirley ''oh yeah sorry Akahana''

Akahana ''don't be ridiculous I lost every chance I will never fall for someone from another school''

Shirley ''what about you Akemi you hope you'll meet someone special''

Akemi ''huh...well if he's nice and very kind''

in the first bus we go to the first row to see a short black hair girl and one with long black hair

''so who is the president here''

''it Is president Saji Genshirou he has a good record''

''hmm good at least he is not the type to cause trouble or a mess and lets keep that right Tsubaki''

Tsubaki ''yes president Sona''

Sona ''lets see if he is a perfect example for or school''

back to the school everyone has set and

Gasper ''come on Saji you can do it''

Fuun ''come on Kenta you got this''

both Saji and Kenta were drinking full bottles of soda's till

Saji ''ahhhh''

Kenta ''ahhhh''

they both finish and are breathing heavily

Saji ''well...I think...it's...a...tie huh...''

Kenta ''...yeah...I...guess so...''

Issei ''wow two bottles so is their any thing bad about doing this''

Kenta ''well we would get the runs to piss or vomit or burp really loud but who knows''

Yuto ''you guys the buses are coming''

Issei ''what they are''

Yuto ''yeah here they come''

he points up ahead of the dirt road and the line of buses are coming

Issei ''aw hell yeah girl time''

Saji ''Issei, Kenta behave the first to come out is the student council president from their school''

Issei ''yeah okay at least we get no classes today''

Kenta ''yeah since the girls have to get settled in to the dorm''

the boys all get in front of the school as the buses start entering the school everyone cheering and the girls looking out to the school

Sona ''well we have arrived shall we''

Tsubaki ''yes''

they both come out of the first bus and walk out as Saji walks over to them

Saji ''hi welcome to Kuoh Academy I'm Saji Genshirou you must be Sona Sitri''

Sona ''yes it is nice to meet you this is Tsubaki Shinra my vice president''

Saji ''nice to meet you aw sorry we don't have a vice president''

Tsubaki ''nice to meet you too and it is okay''

Saji ''okay we have prepared food and cleaned up the rooms for the girls in our dorms''

Saji ''okay we'll tell the driver to let everyone out''

so everyone comes out everyone saying hi to every one and handing people food on to plates

Issei ''wow so many girls and so many chances for the wind to blow lifting up skirts''

Yuto ''Issei you better not get caught because I'll do what I have to do to punish you''

Issei ''alright alright mom I'll be good...''

as Issei turns he looks to see the bright shining crimson hair waving in the breeze then seeing the bright shining white skin and the brightness of her blue eyes Issei just can't move as he gives out a small blush till

Yuto ''hm Issei, Issei you okay''

Issei ''huh what...oh sorry just lost my thought for a second their''

okay this is the end of chapter one hpe you enjoyed it

next chapter I'll give a better description on my male and female OC's R&R


	3. Chapter 2 meeting new people

Red love 1

this is a new chapter hope you enjoy it R&R

last time Rias and her friends have arrived at the school and Issei has seen her

right now everyone is enjoying the food and everyone talking to one and another

we go to see Issei sitting on a bench with Kiba and Gasper who is playing on a small game system

Kiba ''what's wrong Issei''

Issei ''...well after I saw that beautiful red haired girl''

Gasper ''well maybe you can still find her''

Issei ''yeah maybe I should''

so they both get up and starts walking around

we go to see both Jazmin and Reiko walking around with food

Reiko ''well where should we sit''

Jazmin ''I saw a bench under a tree somewhere''

Jazmin is a second year and the older sister to Reiko she has dark blue hair that is short hair and covers her left eye she always wears blue jeans not a skirt, a male school shirt uniform and wears her camo jacket tied on her waste.

Reiko is a first year and she is a year younger then Jazmin she has dark blue hair but she keeps it long but has one hair sticking out at the top of her head, she wears a female uniform with a skirt, and always carries her black and white backpack and she is sick and needs her medicine.

Reiko ''well I see your getting a lot of looks''

Jazmin ''hmm I shall not listen to what they have to say...''

she is cut off when she bumped into some

Rieko ''wow the tough girl take down by''

Kenta ''oh I'm sorry...aww''

Kenta is lost at the beautiful look of a girl in need of help, he observers her find sized breast perfect figure and beautiful hair and face

Jazmin ''grrr why don't you look where your going''

Kenta ''...aw...aw oh yeah sorry but I was just stand here with Fuun''

Fuun ''yeah...oh hi I'm Fuun a first year''

Kenta ''and I'm Kenta oh let me help you up''

he out stretches his hand to help her

Jazmin blushes and pushes his hand away

Jazmin ''grr I don't need help''

Kenta ''oh right well it was nice to meet you''

Rieko ''yeah oh I'm Reiko ad this ray of sun shine is my big sister Jazmin''

Jazmin grabs Rieko by the arm and dragging her away

Rieko ''wh-what...hey we'll see you something bye''

Kenta ''Fuun I think I found my love''

Fuun ''I don't know she looked like she can hurt you bad''

Kenta ''oh don't worry I'll get her''

Kenta is he a second year and the second pervert like Issei but has had girlfriends but not lasting much as they dumbed him, he wears blue jeans a school uniform with a old brown WW2 wool bomber jacket, his family work in the army he is in training soon to be ready after school.

Fuun is a first year he is a good friends but sometimes he gets hurt a lot by almost anything but still likes to have fun with his friends, both parents are doctors, he wears a male uniform but wears a lot of bandits on his hands.

we now go to see Koi, Shirley, Akemi, and Akahana both walking around

Shirley is the long orange haired girl she comes from a rich family, she has a double D sized breasts, she had boyfriends but they never lasted more then 2 months till she gets someone else.

Koi is the short orange haired girl she comes from an American farming family, her father is an American but mother is a local Japanese woman, real name is Kashikoi but people call her Koi, she has a love of being outside and with animals.

Akemi is the short blonde she was raised by only her father and uncle she is super nice and honest and always helps the people around her, she is pure in heart always helps in anyway she can.

Akahana is the short black hair she always wears black wears a black hoodie, black pants and wears a bat theme cap, she doesn't talk much only in short answers and is afraid of the dark and always carries around a black plush cat named Claws.

Shirley ''huuu their are a lot of good looking guys but not the ones I want''

Koi ''well you have to wait love takes time a female has to choose her mate on who ever make a good impression''

Akemi ''yeah love doesn't just appear like a dinner plate you have to find it...ohf''

she is cut off as she bumps in to someone

Shirley ''huh Akemi what happe...n''

she is cut off as she bumps into someone but their is no one

Shirley ''huh I could have sworn I felt someone''

Gasper ''huh I'm down here in the dark''

she looks down to see Gasper in between her big breast he looks up and she looks at the cuteness he has and she is lost till

Shirley ''oh...my...god...you...your SO CUTE OHH''

she grabs Gasper and starts hugging him tight in her arms

Gasper ''aw hard to breath''

Shirley ''oh sorry your just the cutest thing I have seen in the whole world oh I'm Shirley''

Gasper ''I'm Gasper''

Kiba ''and sorry I'm Kiba''

Akemi ''oh hi oh and sorry about that I tend to walk backward when talking to someone''

Kiba ''no no it's okay I wasn't looking either''

Shirley ''well I'm Shirley the girl your talking to is Akemi an that's Koi and Akahnana''

she points to all of them and they all say hi

Shirley ''well we got to go but it was nice to meet you Gasper oooh your just too ADORABLE''

she grabs him again and buries him in her breasts

back with Sona and Tsubaki sitting at a bench near the front door of the school

Tsubaki ''well everyone looks like their having fun''

Sona ''yes it would seem everything is in order''

Saji ''yup the guys are staying in order''

Saji come from behind them

Saji 'I just hoe Issei or Kenta behave'

he says in his thoughts till

''AWWWWW''

Saji 'aww spoke to soon'

Saji, Sona and Tsubaki hear a scream from a female student they get up and go to the noise to see

Irina ''AHHHHH ISSEI it's been sooo long since I've seen you''

the group come to see Irina happily hugging Issei and jumping with joy and with her is Asia and Xenovia standing by

Irina ''oh Issei I haven't seen you ever since we were kids''

Issei ''aw...excuse me can you just please remind me your name''

Irina ''huh...oh I almost forgot I'm Irina here this is a picture of us''

it shows Issei and Irina when they were kids playing in a playground

Issei ''oh yeah mi always thought you were a boy back then''

Issei 'and how can't I remember with that perfect set of milk jugs'

Issei says in his head while looking at Irina's cleavage

Saji ''well I'm happy you didn't cause trouble right Issei''

Issei ''yeah right not yeah at least''

he says last quietly

Saji ''see no trouble right pres Sona''

Sona ''yes everything looks good come on Tsubaki were going to check on the head master''

Tsubaki ''yes president Sona''

so they both leave

Saji ''aw man that president is some work she's hot but she is checking every little detail''

Issei ''hey forget about it he you may become her love one day''

Saji ''hhhha I wish but please give it a week be fore you and Kenta start doing you're...''

he stops to see Kenta hiding and taking some pictures of under girls skirts but don't notice

Saji ''oh brother Issei go stop him please if Sona sees this...ah or worse what if he takes picture of her you better stop him I heard Sona does things to students who disobey her and I'm the one she'll go to first''

Issei ''okay okay drama queen I'll stop him''

so he goes off to stop Kenta and

Irina ''bye Issei see you later''

Xenovia ''ah Irina who was that''

Asia ''yeah you never introduced us''

Irina ''oh sorry I was just so happy to see him he is Issei Hyodo I know him ever since we were kids''

Xenovia ''aw I see well we will love to talk to him one day but I don't know...''

Asia ''what do you mean Xenovia I think he is a nice person''

Xenovia ''he may seem that way but I say he's different inside him I feel a deep lust but to what I don't know''

Irina ''well I know he's a good guy...oh look the food table''

Xenovia ''how can you think of food now''

just then they hear a deep low growl from their stomachs

Xenovia ''well a few bites wouldn't hurt''

so they leave to the table

meanwhile back with Rias and Akeno are enjoying some food

Akeno ''well Rias only 20 minutes here you've have a couple of choses given to you''

Rias ''Akeno like I say to me all men look that's that''

Akeno ''aww come on Rias everyone needs somebody in their life''

meanwhile

Issei ''Kenta where are you''

Kenta ''I'm right here''

Issei looks down in a bush and finds Kenta with his small camera

Kenta ''you would love the number of shots I've taken''

Issei ''I would but Saji told me to stop you and my self for now''

Kenta ''I would but do you know how many girls are wearing sexy lingerie''

Issei stops for a second of silence till

Issei ''how...sexy...are they''

Kenta ''nose bleed sexy''

Issei ''alright only one more picture and we're done''

Kenta ''yeah here I got my fill but you have a chance to see something incredible''

so Kenta leaves and Issei crawls away

Issei ''Saji told me to stop Kenta but he didn't say I shouldn't stop myself...''

just then Issei sees her again the waving Crimson red hair girl

Issei 'its her again I wonder who she is and holy crap she has the perfect beautiful sized breast ha ha ha what wouldn't I give to feel them'

he said in his mind

Issei 'but I don't know I shouldn't do this but oh man she's perfect'

Issei is crawling from behind be no one sees him

Issei 'all I need a picture but I can't from here unless the wind helps me...'

he is cut off from a twig snapping he looks to see the twig under his knee

he looks up to see they noticed

Issei 'OH MAN I'M SO BUSTED UNLESS'

he quickly throws the camera away in some bushes he turns around till

Akeno ''hello their what are you doing here''

Akeno was face to face with Issei which shocked him

Issei ''oh um nothing I was looking...for something but...um...no luck well got to go''

he quickly runs off

Rias ''who was that young man''

Akeno ''well if I remember right he's Issei Hyodo why''

Rias ''oh no reason''

this is ww2killer I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 the first chapter was a sneak peek as a small movie trailer

but new chapter coming soon


End file.
